pokemon origins: Heart of gold
by firedbones11
Summary: 3 years after the 1st. also this has some different points of views
1. Chapter 1: Red haired mysteries

?: Crystal, are you up yet? Crystal?

Crystal: *yawn* I'm up mother. what is it?

Mother: Elm has something for you to do so I ask o-

Crystal: WHAT? Crystal (the girl with the blue hair), quickly got dress, and headed downstairs to see her mother.

Crystal: You mean he neads my help AGAIN?

Mother: that's right. But makes sure you got both your Chikorita and your pokegear with you.

Crystal: All right. C'mon Chikorita. Let's go. Crystal got out of the house and headed towards the lab but then was hit by a certain rival. Both crystal and the girl got down.

?: Owee.

crystal: LYRA! what are you doing here? lyra and crytal got up.

Lyra: Oh. Hey chris. sorry about that. My dad wanted me to do something for hom too. Crystal's eye's widened.

Crystal: So he wants both of us to help him with something?

Lyra: That's right. I'nt this great? crystal rolled her eyes.

Crystal: Yeah. Great. The two headed in the lab to see Professor Elm.

Elm: Well hello Crystal. Hello my sweatheart. How's your rest?

Lyra: Me and my Marill slept alright dad.

Elm: And how are you Crystal?

Crystal: Awake I guess.

Lyra: So, are we going on another special assignment?

Elm: well... crystal looked over the table where the three starter's suppose to be at. but only the totodile was left.

Crystal: Hey. Where's the cyndaquil?

Elm: I'm afraid both the assignment you were suppose to be given, and the cyndaquil was taken. crystal was supprised.

Crystal: Realy? Lyra gasp from this.

Lyra: I can't believe this.

Elm: Well, Normally I would've waited for you, but this was an emergency. So I se- an explosion was heard outside of the lab. Everybody looked outside, but there was nothing.

Lyra: What was that?

Crystal: I don't know. But I think I know why we heard it. let's get back, quickly. they went back in to see where the totodile was suppose to be. but it was gone.

Elm: Oh, no. who could've stole it. lyra looked outside the window to see a red head boy leaving the scene.

Lyra: Well it's time to find out. Crystal, follow me. thw two ran outside and follow the individual.

crystal: Darn. He's too fast.

lyra: Not for long. Maril, Bubble. the Marril shoots out the bubble to stop the red haired boy but then...

?: TOTODILE! WATER GUN! The Totodile then squirted out the water towards the Bubbles to knock it back at the Marril, causing it to faint.

Lyra: Nooo! Lyra hurried to the Marril.

lyra: Crystal, go get that kid!

Crystal: Way ahead of you. Crystal then rush at the boy but then tripped on a twig.

Crystal: ugh. My leg. crystal got up and limp all the way back at the lab to find lyra taking care of her marril.

Elm: Did you find the boy? Crystal shooked her head.

Crystal: No professor. I didn't. Lyra then got a fealing that somethings going on with the kid again.

Elm: Is something's wrong my dear? Lyra shoocked her head.

Lyra: No. But I was wondering. Who did you send for the asignment? 


	2. Chapter 2: the Gold Trainer

?: I see why Elm would give you this cyndaquil.

?: Why is that, professor?

?: To researchers like Elm, pokemon are our friend. He saw you would treat your pokemon with kindness and trust.

?: Wow. I did not expect that.

?: Ah, I see you are dependable. How about you give me a hand with something.

?: Sure.

?: You see this, kid?

?: Yeah. What is it?

?:This here is the latest version of the pokedex. It atomaticly adds data on pokemon you seen and caught. Considering you seemed dependable with your cyndaquil, I want you to help me out on this one. So can you do it?

?: Ok professor. I'll do it. But first, I'll have to tell everyone about this.

(meanwhile, in new bark city.)

Elm: JUST GET BACK HERE NOW! Elm just hung up and paced around the table where the totodile was.

Lyra: Wow. I can't believe the time would come when he gets a pokemon too.

Crystal: Yeah your right. He was asked to deliver the package for a pokemon. Now i'm jelous.

Jenny: Enough talk. Just tell me more about this boy.

Lyra: The boy was wearing black clothes.

Crystal: He also got red hair.

Jenny: Did you happened to get his name?

Crystal: Well...

Lyra: We didn't got his name.

Jenny: Well whoever stole the totodile must have one. otherwise we can't help yo-

?: Are you guys talkin about Silver? The two looked to the right to see a certain trainer.

both trainers: GOLD! YOU'RE HERE!

Gold: err... I still prefer my actual name, Ethan, thank you very much.

Jenny: So his name is Silver. How you get his name? Ethan sat down with his Cyndaquil, and talked about how they met silver, challenged him, and noticed his name by picking up the trainer card he dropped.

crystal: You mean to tell me, you actually defeated his totodile?

ethan: Yes. he wasn't that good of a trainer though. anyway, Elm, here's the pakage mr. pokemon wants me to get for you. ethan brings out an egg and gave it to Elm.

Elm: Thank you Ethan. You can just run along now.

Ethan: Actualy, I got this to fill out. ethan pulls out a red encyclopedia.

Crystal: Where did you get it.

Ethan: From a guy named Oak. Y'know. The pokemon prof. Crystal, Lyra, and Elm backed up for a second.

Crystal: You met The Professor Oak?

Lyra: That's so cool!

Ethan: What's so cool about him?

Elm: What's so cool? He is supberb at seeing potential in trainers, and you actually got a pokedex from him. you might be able to challenge the pokemon league.

Ethan: Nice. but I can at least catch all the pokemon in the johto region, right.

Elm: Sure you can Ethan. Lyra and crystal can go with you too. the two quickly got out.

Ethan: I'l go talk to mom and get my pokegear. Ethan exited the lab and headed home to talk to his mother about what has happened.

mother: Well... I guess you can go. you have your pokemon with you now, so it's ok. But how can I help you?

Ethan: You don't need to help me out on this. I can go on by myself.

mother: Ok. I hope you have a great trip. Ethan headed out to see that both Lyra and Crystal are packed up for the journey.

Crystal: So Gold, are you ready for the trip?

Lyra: Even if you're not, we got your back. ethen face palmed

ethan: oh boy. this is going to be a long journey. Let's go you two. follow me cyndaquil. 


End file.
